Magneto
Magneto is a Marvel Comics character. He is a powerful Mutant and supervillain, and is the archenemy to the X-Men, who appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Television Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Magneto arrives at Avengers Mansion with his two children, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, in search of the Wasp, having heard in the news that she is a mutant, and wanted her to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Avengers face him, just as Magneto was attacking a anti-mutant demonstrators, who were outside the mansion, but thanks to his magnetic powers, Magneto easily defeat to Iron Man and Thor, whose armor and hammer are made of metal, while Pietro and Wanda faced Captain America and the Wasp. Then Magneto imprisoned the rest of the Avengers, explaining the reasons for his arrival, but the Wasp tells that she is not a mutant, and that the Avengers don't keep her prisoner. When one of the protesters threw a brick to Magneto, he unleashed havoc against the crowd, causing Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to turn against their father because of his attitude. For their betrayal, Magneto attacks them both, who with the help of the Wasp are released, making Magneto decide to attack her. But then, the Avengers are released from their bonds and attack Magneto, who escapes from the battle, proclaiming that the war between mutants and humans will come, and that his children will fight on his side soon, or will be destroyed. Magneto was seen in a photo, on Nick Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Charles Xavier convinces Magneto to help the Avengers and X-Men against Loki as there's a young Mutant whose life is in danger too. Magneto arrives and defeats the Loki-controlled Sentinels while Captain America and the X-Men go to rescue the other Avengers. Gallery Magneto MDW Chart.jpg 1fdc.png Lego Magneto.png Trivia *In the 20th Century Fox ''X-Men films, he has been portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen and . *In the X-Men comics and TV shows, he was the best friend of fellow mutant Charles Xavier, aka Professor X. Both visionaries for mutantkind, they later became unfortunate rivals as their visions greatly differed. Xavier believed in coexistence between mutants and humanity, whereas Magneto believes in mutant supremacy, wishing to subjugate humans, under the belief that humanity will soon do the same to mutants. This is the driving force between their rivalry, *In the comics, Magneto was the father of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, with both having allied with him off-and-on in his quest for mutant supremacy. However, with their introduction into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Fox (at the time) having possessed the film rights to the character, Magneto's position as Wanda and Pietro's father was removed for the MCU. However, the ''X-Men ''introduce their own version of Quicksilver starting in the 2014 film ''X-Men: Days of Future Past, ''where their familial relationship is intact. *David Hemblen, Christopher Lee and Terence Stamp were considered for the role of Magneto in ''X-Men ''(2000). Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games